5 years missing but a lifetime mental
by shannonjadetcuk
Summary: full summary is inside. harry goes missing the day he defeats voldemort and those who know anything about it cant tell anyone. five years later the order bring him back as head auror. what happens? rating may be changed later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: so the famous harry potter who has no fears disappears after he defeated voldemort. No one's seen him for five years and now he is being announced head auror. No one knows where he's been apart from a select few under the unbreakable vow and no one knows where the personality change has come from. **_

**Author note: this isn't my first fanfic. This is my first harry potter fanfic. This is my first fanfic on this account. Please tell me what you think, reviews are very much appreciated and I will reply to every review and question. At first this might seem a bit confusing due to the fact it will keep skipping from past to present so to make it less confusing read everything in bold.**

**Ginny's POV**

**Ministry hall **

**10****th**** July 2003**

Harry fucking James Potter. 5 years later. 5 years after disappearing. Kinsley is announcing him as head auror. Wow. I'm going to hex him into oblivion. 5 years I, herm and Ron have been tracking his dammed soul down, but he seemed to have disappeared off of the face of the earth, yet here he is stood on that stage. I flinch and look up as I feel my hand being enveloped by someone elses. Oh it's just herm.

"Wipe that look of pity off of your face." I hiss.

"Ginny, please calm down. We all want answers and we are going to get answers, but we can't do that if he's in a hospital bed." I sigh and relax the muscles I didn't even realised I had tensed.

**Harry's POV**

**2****nd**** may 1998**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Grand hall**

I look at Ginny. She's looking, no searching, the room for me. Thanks to the cloak I've remained hidden. No one can see me like this. Fred's gone, because of me. I look around the rest of the hall, so many injured people, because of me. I have to go. I stand up and kiss the back of Ginny's messy hair and look around at the people who have sacrificed so much for me. No I can't stay here. I'm leaving. For good.

So with that I get up and walk out.

**Harry's POV**

**10****TH**** June 2003**

**Ministry **

**Minister of magic (Kinsley)'s office**

I remove the cloak and sit on a chair. "You asked for me minister."

"Ahhhh..." he looks up from his pile of paperwork. "So glad you could make it."

"Well I was surprised they let me out as well."

"Well no matter what, it's still a good sign." He smiles. I nod.

"So what did you want minister? You know I've been ..." I sigh and think carefully about the words I'm about to say. "... otherwise engaged."

He nods. "Yes I am fully aware; after all I am the one who's been keeping people quiet."

"Yes well that wasn't my fault." He shakes his head.

"no harry I know it wasn't and I know how resentful you are towards the actions I considered I had to take, but can we put that to one side for the purpose of today's meeting as you see I have a proposition for you."

"Excuse me?"

"Well there was, at one point, a job that had your name written all over it until other things got in the way." His voice fades out towards the end. "However, that job has just opened up again and you have been cleared and deemed fit to take the job." He smiles.

"As much as I love a good long story ..." my voice drips with sarcasm. "Can we please skip to the part where you tell me what this job role is?"

He chuckles. "Always straight to the point. Harry," he takes a deep breath. "I would like to offer you the role of head auror."

I inwardly grin. This is the job of my dreams. Well not my dreams, but I get to solve the mess I created. I nod to Kinsley. "As much as I appreciate this honour, should I really jump straight to the top after not fighting for five years?"

"Nonsense, you've been practising non-stop with my top aurors for the past four years and before you mention anything about receiving the correct training, I have considered everything you have achieved in your lifetime and as the head of the order of the phoenix I can tell you we all agree you are the right man for the job."

"The order still exists, sir?"

He chuckles at my surprise. "Well we don't have one member we would like to have, but we hope he will be joining us if he takes the job."

"As much as I am flattered..." he sighs. I think I'm...

"So you want the job or not Potter, either way you're cleared to leave at the end of the month."

"Yes, yes." I smile, for the first time in five years. "Yes I will take the job."

"Pleased ..."

"Excuse me Kinsley." The door opens wide and shuts as the person walks in. She sounds familiar. Kinsley shuffles in his seat. "Ahhhh yes miss granger." No! It's Hermione. "What would you like?"

"One minister sir, you should get used to calling me Hermione or Mrs. Weasley." She pauses.

"Ahhhh yes, I have congratulated you on your engagement to Mr. Weasley, haven't I?" she chuckles.

"Yes minister you have." She pauses and I can feel her glare. "I'm not interrupting something am I?"

Again Kinsley shuffles in his seat with clear discomfort for the awkward situation. "Not really miss granger, potter and I were just discussing the job offer." I look up at him immediately as she rushes and takes the seat next to me.

"Harry, you are taking the job aren't you? I mean no one has seen you in five years and Kinsley wouldn't tell us where you were, downright refused he did. We've all been so worried and then the position for head auror opened up and naturally the order was immediately discussing who would take the role. Everyone kept asking Kinsley if he knew where you were to get hold of you to do the job. Eventually he gave and said he would ask. Please harry at least think about it. You could stay at the borrow or ... or even at mine and Rons place and I'm sure if you explained everything to Ginny she would probably let you stay with her." I stand up and grab my cloak.

"Hermione, yes I am taking the job and I gave strict orders to the few whom have known my location for the past five years to not tell anyone. I even made them take the unbreakable vow. However welcoming everyone might be to my return, none of those sleeping arrangements are going to work out for me and I will find my own arrangements somewhere close to the ministry and the place I have been for the past five years." I put my cloak on and head for the floo, leaving the office without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry POV**

**Ministry hall**

**10****th**** July 2003**

"I am honoured to have been offered the role of head auror and take it with the upmost responsibility. I know many, if not all of you, have questions as to my whereabouts for the past five years. It is with deepest regret that I am not allowed to reveal my location right night or the past five years. However, what has happened in the past five years has not stopped my concern for the public's safety hence my immediate return when it has been required. I will not be taking questions tonight. Thank you." Now that that is finished I can go and sneak out. I hand the mike back over to Kinsley as everyone claps, so I take a small bow before stepping of the stage. Excusing myself I leave to the toilet to find my escape route.

I stop midway in the hallway and feel someone fall into me. "Never try and sneak up me Ginevra Weasley, as you can see – it will not work." I smirk under my breath as I hear her grunt.

"Well harry do you have an explanation." I do not turn to face her.

"I have explanations for many things you see; you might need to be a bit more specific Ginevra."

"Where you've been for the past five years?" she's trying to stay calm I can tell by the slight raise of loudness and shakiness in her voice and once again I find myself smirking. "Well, you see Ginevra I've been a bit, what shell I say, preoccupied, and as much as I would love to tell you. I simply can't. I mean think of everyone else that knows; they only know because of the fact that they had to know for everything to work. Apart from that the subject of where I've been is a very private matter."

"Mister Potter." I turn and smile. "Mister Potter. I'm afraid to say it's time to leave."

I look Ginny in the eyes. "Is it curfew already Leah?"

"Mister Potter, my name is Ms. Ledbury while in public."

"Of course, but Ms. Ledbury is so unflattering, so I prefer Leah." She sighs. "Well Ginevra this little catch-up has been pleasant, but I'm afraid I must go to the place I now call home."

Kinsley POV

3rd may 1998

"Is this really required Ms. Ledbury?" I look down at the boy in the bed. How did harry potter end up so helpless, yet no one had a clue?

"Unfortunately, the doctor says he is to stay here until the medication and therapy have helped him. Clearly what the boy has been through over the years has taken a larger toll on him than expected." I sigh. "Do you have any idea as to when he might start responding?" he is led on the bed clearly wide awake, but yet oblivious to what is happening around him. "Unfortunately it is just a waiting game. Maybe if we had people come here like Ginevra..."

"NO!" Harry shouts. "NO! No one must know no matter what I was leaving everyone to get on with their lives today whether I left the country or not, so no one can know I'm here. Just let me get back on my feet." We look at the boy who hasn't moved and who has spoke with such certainty yet looks like a newborn – scared.

"Fine, no one will know. It will be like you've disappeared off of the face of the earth."

Ginny POV

The burrow

"WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS TURNING UP OUT OF THE BLUE AND YOU SHOULD HAVE HEARD WHAT HE SAID TO ME AND HOW HE TREATED ME." I look at Hermione. "He's changed herm, so ... so much more sure of himself, he sounded ... Confident. He spoke as if it was all a hoax, a plan." I slump down next to her on her sofa. After the conference had finished, I kicked Ron out and came here. Now I am crying into Hermione's shoulder getting tear stains all over her new Ralph Lauren blouse. "For five years we've tried to track him down and now he shows up out of the blue with a big smirk on his face and he didn't call me gin, herm. He always called me gin. He and only he called me gin. He called me Ginevra tonight."

"Shhhh... shhhh. Listen Ginny, Ron and I are trying our hardest to get whatever information out of the ministry that we can, but all his files are minister classified and have had curses put on them. We've also been talking to people we think know something and if what we've heard is true, then he made anyone who knows under the unbreakable vow to not tell anyone."

"B... but why would he do that? Why would he hide?"

She shakes her head. "We don't know, but Harry's been keeping a secret for a long time, from all of us."

**Author note: Hey guys I'm looking for a beata reader, just to mainly help with the description side of things and getting people's feelings in there. I mainly have been writing for a TV show so there hasn't been much need for it. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry POV**

**Auror department **

**12****th**** July 2003**

**8:30**

I'm walking through the office and being given nothing but looks and whispers. I'm starting to regret taking this job, but the people think they need me. I don't see why, I mean they've survived fine for the past five years. I turn the corner and step into the elevator. Kinsley and Weasley are behind me.

"Kinsley sir, nice to report for duty today, but is it ok to request a morning with no disturbances." I turn to Ron. "Weasley you can survive another morning acting head cant you?" he nods.

"Yes sir." Kinsley looks at me then Ron.

"Ok harry if Ronald is ok with it." I nod.

"Thank you sir, Weasley."

"You're welcome harry, I'm always here to help."

I tense. "Good, that is your job as assistant head auror right or did I miss read the job description." He sighs. "Harry you know what I meant."

"Well let's keep to business and our jobs ok Weasley, so please remember to call me potter like everyone else." I look at Kinsley. "Including Kinsley." I make sure he gets the idea.

Ron just slowly nods his head. "Yes h... I mean potter, sir."

The door opens and I walk out, heading to my new office.

**Ginny POV**

**Hermione's house**

**London**

**12****th**** July 2003**

**9:00**

"Ginny Weasley, get your ass up and off of my sofa." Suddenly as I start to come to my sense, a pillow hits my face. "Ok ok herm I'm awake." I mumble grumpily. "Wh...What time is it?"

"Nine am. 5 minutes for to get off my sofa and half an hour for you to get to work." She comes a bit closer as a sit up. "Wow, Ginny you smell of cookie dough ice cream and fire whiskey. Go take a shower!" I slowly stand up. "It isn't my fault someone has a huge stock of fire whiskey and introduced me to Ben and Jerry's."

"I don't care, upstairs now!" wow she's almost shouting. Slowly I walk upstairs.

**10:00**

**Holyhead harpies **

**Quidditch practice **

"GINNY!" no no no. I'm late and I wasn't in yesterday, say I was ill.

"Yes?"

"Where were you yesterday?" does Gwenog have to be so nosy?

"Well Thursday evening I wasn't feeling well and I was feeling even worse yesterday so I didn't come in, I've taken potions and I'm feeling better today and should be up for playing, just not at my usual standard."

"So it has nothing to do with the reappearance of Mr. Potter?" shite!

"Well that was a bit shocking, but I have my Quidditch career to focus on and I can't let myself get distracted by anything let alone him and I was feeling ill before I left and found out the news." I shrug. "Now are we going to sit here discussing harry potter or are we going to train?" Gwenog chuckles. Yes! "Fine mount up and catch up." Pheww...

**Hermione POV**

**Head of care of magical creatures' office**

**12:00**

"Ron, don't. Ron you just need to calm down."

"Herm how can I calm down after the state she was in?"

"I know, I know, but how are we supposed to find out what happened to him if we just keep shouting at him. You know how guilty harry can get." I sigh.

He sighs and sits on the chair opposite my desk. "I know, he's so different. He's called me Weasley all morning. Weasley do this for me. Weasley can you fetch this from here. Not now Weasley come back in ten."

"What nobody seems to be realising is that whatever harry went through made him not contact anyone unless he had to. Look I've found out something new." Rons face lights up.

"What is it?"

"You can't tell anyone, harry cant know anything we know." He nods.

"Yes I understand. Now tell me." I go into my draw and pull out a file. I hand it over and he slowly reads.

"B...But..." I sigh.

"I know. It says he was admitted to st mungos on the 3rd of May 1998. The day after the war."

"What injuries?"

"None." He looks questionably at me. "The report has no statement on any injuries, but there is also no record of a release date." I put the file back. "I'll do more research." There is a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opens and harry stands in the doorway.

"I apologise if I was interrupting anything between you and Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger however I require Weasley to go over come documents and evidence."

"Of course, I and Ron were just talking wedding details. They can wait." I give Ron a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ron go on with harry we will discuss it later at home." He nods. Harry shifts uncomfortably. "Oh herm before I leave do you think Ginny will be out of our place tonight."

I shake my head. "After the state I found her in this morning. I don't know."

"Ok, bye herm." He leaves behind harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginny POV**

**Holyhead harpies **

**Quidditch practice **

**12:15**

**12****th**** July 2003**

I walk off the pitch, ready for lunch. "Hey Ginny, Ron and I are going out for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

"But I'm all sweaty."

"That doesn't matter, Ron smells like smoke." Ron walks round the corner into sight.

"Yes well you have ha..." he smirks. "I mean Mr. Potter, to thank for that. Kinsley gave him the morning to brief himself on the mission and everything we're doing. Harry said he wants to spend the afternoon quote "getting himself accustomed to your way of working" unquote." He rolls his eyes.

"What has happened to him Herm?" I look hopefully at Hermione.

"I don't know." She shakes her head sadly. "Anyway where should we go to eat?"

"Well there's that new place that's opened up down the road." For once Ron has a good suggestion, I have no way of bumping into harry there. "sure." I shrug. "Isn't harry joining us?"

Ron shakes his head. "No I'm afraid not, he said he quote "shouldn't mix friends with work as emotions have a nasty habit of getting in the way and I can't have that in a job like this" unquote."

I roll my eyes.

**Ginny POV**

**12:30**

"Wow this place is nice." Ron sounds amazed. I think he should know better now that I'm earning big and I'm famous.

I nod. "Yes, the girls and I came here the opening day for some food." We walk up to the queue. I roll my eyes and grab hold of Hermione and Ron arms. "Come on, we don't want to wait in this queue."

Ron chuckles. "Using our status's to get ahead; you did learn something from us after all." I smirk as we approach the top of the queue. The waitress smiles. "Hello I apologise but there is going to be a ten minute wait for a table. I understand if this will clash with your practise miss Weasley, however, there is nothing we can do I'm afraid." I look around.

"What about that table over there?" I point to a clearly empty booth in the corner; it has a curtain so I can tell it is VIP only designed with privacy.

"That table is booked."

"Booked? But I didn't think you took bookings."

She shakes her head. "Normally we don't, however, this was an exception we've had to make." She looks at Ron. "Kinsley's orders."

**Harry POV**

**12:32**

I walk to the front of the queue, Leah is with me. She seems to have been ordered by Kinsley to follow me, well apart from missions. Leah pushes through the group at the front and talks to the waitress. "Hello, I'm Leah, Leah Ledbury." The waitress smiles.

"So you are the reservation." Leah smiles.

"Harry come up here and stop hiding." I look at her blankly and walk through the crowd.

"Leah, I was trying to be polite."

"I don't care harry, you know what Kinsley and..." she pauses. She breaths. "The others have said."

"I know but..."

"No buts, consider them orders." She smiles at the waitress. "Can you show us to our table?"

"Harry?" I don't turn around, I know that voice, and I would know it anywhere. "Harry, is that you?"

**Ginny POV**

"Harry, is that you?" What is he doing here? He's with that woman again.

"Yes Ginevra, it is. Is the famous Quidditch player having to wait for her food?" he doesn't look at me.

"Well not everyone has Kinsley at their beck and call."

"No, I don't want him to be at mine either Ginevra, so whatever you think you know about me, forget it, because it is incorrect. You have no idea where I've been, so I've changed. Kinsley special treatment to me is NOT asked for no matter what you believe." I'm about to reply.

"Excuse me, Harry, I'm inviting your friends to eat with us."

"Leah is that really...

"Yes it is." Leah turns to face Ron Hermione and I. "Please, would you three care to join harry and I for lunch?"

"Of course." Hermione's grinning from ear to ear, it's like she's got engaged all over again...

**Ginny POV**

**29****th**** may 2003**

**20:37**

Hermione bursts through the door. "Geez herm, what the fuck are you doing here?" she's grinning from one ear to the other as she shoves her hand in my face. I drop my Chinese (Hermione introduced me to the muggle take-away system not long after the war finished) as I immediately see the new addition to her finger. I smirk. "He finally popped the question then, George said that Ron's been stressing over it for months now."

"YESSSSSSSS!" I sigh.

"As much as I would love to hear all about your amazing love life compared to mine. I have my Chinese calling and you have a soon-to-be-husband waiting for you. Come over tomorrow and tell me all about it."

"Ok Ginny, see you." With that she apparates out and I dig back into my Chinese.

**Author note: 1. I love the positivity towards this fan fiction, so thank you so much. 2. I would like some more reviews and not just messages. 3. I want a beata reader to help with characterisation on this and to help get the peoples thoughts in more. Anyone interested message me please. Oh and don't worry next chapter will be the interesting lunch date that the mystery woman Leah has invited Ron, Hermione and Ginny to join. Who do you think Leah Ledbury is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Leah POV**

**Felique restaurant **

**12****th**** July 2003**

Harry's going to hate me for doing this. No that's an understatement, but I have to do it. Everyone that has tried to talk to him has said he needs to get out, now that the medication is working he needs to be with people and in places that used to make him happy.

"Kinsley special treatment to me is NOT asked for no matter what you believe."

Before harry can continue or the red head can reply, I intervene. "Excuse me, Harry; I'm inviting your friends to eat with us."

"Leah is that really..."

"Yes it is." I turn to face the boy (I'm guessing Ron), the brunette girl (I'm guessing Hermione) and the red head (I presume Ginevra). "Please, would you three care to join harry and I for lunch?

"Of course." Hermione's grinning from ear to ear.

I turn to the waitress. "Could you cater for another three for mine and Harry's lunch?"

The waitress smiles, "Of course." She leans in closer and whispers in my ear, "We've been told to give you whatever you want." I sigh as she grabs our menus and takes us to our table. It has a charm around it so no paparazzi or reporters can see us and no one can hear us.

We take our seats and look around at each other then at Harry who's just sat looking at his menu. I look back at the trio and smile. "I don't think I've been formally introduced, I'm Leah, Leah Ledbury."

"Ron."

"Hermione."

"Ginny." She takes a breath. "So, how do you know Harry?"

**Harry POV**

"So, how do you harry?"

I look up. Why is Leah doing this to me? "We met while I was away."

"Yes I helped harry out." I smirk. Kept me locked up in a room on my own more like. "He had a problem that I helped him with."

"Leah, remember your unbreakable vow." I warn, I can't have her die on me or give away everything I've tried to keep secret.

She sighs, "Why is it such a big fucking deal harry? They were once your closest friends, yes I know you didn't tell anyone about them, dam the only time you've actually talked to anyone was to make them take the vow or to make sure no one told them where you were, but I read the papers. Why can't they know where you've been and what has happened? Huh, why? Well it doesn't matter I'm going to tell them what I can. Maybe they can through that thick skull of yours that no one else can get through."

"Leah! How dare you? We wouldn't even be in this problem if you all had just left me." I say, trying to stay calm and not show how angry I am. Come on I've trained myself too hard to show emotion now.

"IF KINSLEY HAD LEFT YOU, IN FACT IF ANY ONE OF US HAD LEFT YOU, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!"

I don't speak.

"Wow harry, just wow. You know everyone thought you were getting better." I sigh.

"What are you and Kinsley going to do about it? Lock me up again, because that sure as hell helped last time." My voice is dripping with sarcasm at the end of my sentence.

"We couldn't let you become an auror back then."

"Why not?"

"You know why not and I'm not allowed to say it with people around."

**Ginny POV**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Harry what did you do?"

"Excuse me?"

"You were under the cloak weren't you?"

"Ginevra I have no idea what you're going on about."

"After the battle of Hogwarts had finished, while we were all waiting, I was sure I felt someone sit next to me and heard someone whisper goodbye." It all makes sense now. "You, you were under the cloak. You came and said your last goodbye before going wherever you went..."

Hermione buts in. "And if what we're hearing is correct it means that you then went to kill yourself didn't you harry? Kinsley found you just after you attempted it and admitted you to st mungos and you haven't left..."

Ron buts in. "That's why the report from st mungos showed no injuries or no discharge date."

He looks up at us. He looks us all in the eye before saying... "That's where you're wrong"

"How are we wrong Harry?" I look at him. "Correct our mistake, please, because we all want to know and no one that knows anything is telling us anything because of this stupid vow you've made them take."

"Because well I had injuries ... Too many to count ... just not necessarily from that event, yet no one believed me. Also I didn't do it then. You see I said goodbye because I was heading to see my aunt, uncle and cousin to tell them the news. The next day I went to st mungos to get looked at and checked over with all the injuries I sustained at the battle. It was a walk-in, walk-out so need for a discharge. However they found out something interesting and well stuff happened." He shrugs.

"What _stuff_?" I spit out the last stuff.

"Nothing that's of any importantance."

"Clearly it was, because you went missing for five years."

"No it wasn't. I came out for lunch, not to be interrogated. If everyone orders in the next minute then I'll pay. However, I don't have all day to waste and neither do you Ronald."

Ron chuckles. "At least it's an improvement."

Harry looks up. What is Ron going on about? The only people who call Ron Ronald are mum and Hermione when he's in trouble.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you've been calling my Weasley all morning."

"Yes well that was in work hours, plus there are two Weasley's here." Harry shrugs.

Ron shrugs. "It's still an improvement in my eyes. Oh and are you going to make us take an unbreakable vow?"

Harry chuckles. "Why would I Ronald? Once upon a time we were best mates, plus you don't know any information about where I've been that's of any concern if it ends up in the paper or public knowledge."

"Oh."

Harry smirks again as the food arrives. "Finally." He mutters.

I start eating. "While we're being semi-honest here, can I ask you a question Leah?"

"Didn't you just?" she chuckles. "Of course, I'll answer the best O can. However, some questions may be a bit hard considering the unbreakable vow that I have." She smiles sincerely.

I nod. "Yes I understand, I just wanted to ask if you and Harry are together."

Harry stops eating. Ron spits his food out. Hermione looks at me with a look that says "what on earth are you think?" then looks at Ron and his half chewed food in disgust. Leah just chuckles then smiles. "No, Harry and I are not together... I'm his... What did you call me?" she looks at harry.

Harry swallows. "Chaperone and not a wanted one at that."

"Ahhhh does wittle bwaby harry not wike Kwinsleys orders?" Leah pulls his like you would a baby, causing everyone to laugh. He slaps her hand away. "No harry doesn't like having to consider having an extra person on everything he does. Suddenly today I started to not regret taking the job as head auror, though I don't know whose better to have watching over my shoulder, you or Kinsley."

"Wouldn't you prefer a hot chick?" Hermione slaps him and me and Leah laugh. "Owwww. I meant for harry, I already have a hot, beautiful, amazing chick whose sat right next to me and I'm lucky enough to call her my fiancé." He kisses her on the check and Hermione blushes. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Well I can think of something else to make up for it, but that will have to wait until later." Ron smiles at Hermione's words. "Ewwwwww, you know sister in the room!" they just chuckle.

I look at harry. "You know the whole family is having a dinner this evening."

"Yeah, even Charlie's coming back." Ron pipes in.

"Everyone would like to meet you."

"Especially molly, she hasn't stopped asking Arthur about you since your announcement." Hermione says. I'm glad Ron and Hermione have caught on to what I'm trying to do. "Harry, I guess what I'm ...we're trying to say is that ...well ..." I can't do it. Wow I can't ask the great harry potter to a family dinner... when did that happen? Oh right when the sodding git left us.

"Harry, what Ginny is trying to say is that we would like you to join us." Ron looks up from his food and at harry hopefully.

"He would love to!"

"He would?"

"Yes of course you would harry and don't think about arguing with me or I'll tell Kinsley that you've been lying to everyone about your great recovery." Unfortunately I'm starting to like Leah more than I should. "Fine." Harry admits defeat.

Author note: to make up for the recent short chapters and the long wait here you go. I would still like some more reviews please! I will get down on my knees and beg. As much as this is my story I also want to know want you want to happen. Oh please remember I want a beta reader to help with character thoughts because I'm used to doing fanfiction for a TV show. Also when I've gotten over the word minimum I will be offering my beta services to those who need, but I'll give you more info on that when the time comes. Please tell me what you want length wise (longer than this chapter, shorter than this chapter, like this chapter) THANK YOU!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I have to thank katconan for your review; it was actually a piece of advice. As much as I had this story planned to change course, your review made me realise what I have been doing in the previous chapters is, as you pointed out, stereotypical style. Therefore, as I made a promise to myself to try and include what my readers wanted to happen just as much as what I wanted to happen, I have decided to speed of the process in which I changed the course of the story. Occasionally I might go back to what I did to start off with and do a mixture of both just to twist things up. Alright I know people don't like spoilers as much as I do (I love them because I hate the unknown, hence why I love reviews) so on with story. P.s sorry for the long author note. **

**Harry POV**

**Felique restaurant **

**12****th**** July 2003**

"Yes, yes, I've got all the details down, although, I might be a little bit late."

"Why?"

"Well you said I could bring a guest, I need to go collect him after work, also I'll need to have a shower – Ronald and I have some messy work to this afternoon." Ron groans. "Speaking of which, Ronald shall we head back, It's best we get started on this as soon as possible."

"Which case have you decided to start on?"

"Twenty-four." Ron gasps.

"B-b-but harry are you sure? I mean it's your first case surely you should do one like twelve or even nineteen."

"Yes Ronald, I'm well aware that this is my first case, but this one appealed to me, plus if I can't do it then I'm clearly not the man for the job." I smirk as Ron sighs. The waitress comes over and I pay for the food. "Harry please let us pay for our own meals."

I turn to Hermione. "No I insist, consider it my engagement present for you two." I turn to Ron. "Let's get going then." We all stand up. "Well I'll see you two tonight." Ron mumbles his goodbyes and follows me out of the restaurant and back to the ministry.

**Ron POV**

**The burrow**

**7:50pm**

"RONALD WEASLEY GET UPSTAIRS AND SHOWER; WE HAVE GUESTS DUE IN TEN MINUTES AND YOU LOOK A RIGHT STATE. WHERE ON EARTH DID ALL THE DUST AND SOOT COME FROM? AND THE TEARS IN YOUR CLOTHES. HONESTLY RONALD, HURRY UP!"

"Blame harry, he's the one who chose our raid today." I shout as I stomp up the stairs. Mother's getting overly stressed out over harry coming over for dinner tonight.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE NOT EVEN DRESSED YET, GO ON SHOO. OH AND GEORGE, NO FUNNY BUISNESS TONIGHT."

**Ginny POV**

"But mum, you want us to be natural and to be natural I have to pull at least one joke tonight."

"He's got a point mum." I mean if we're trying to remind him of what life was like beforehand then we need to have George's jokes. "Ginevra don't take your brothers side. CHARLIE GET UPSTAIRS AND CHANGE, FRED CAN TAKE OVER AND LAY THE TABLE. FRED YOU DO REMEMBER WHERE EVERYONE USED TO SIT RIGH?" by everyone, she means Harry.

"Yes mum I do. You just get in the kitchen and make sure Ginny isn't burning the food."

At the mention of my name I look up from the sausages I'm frying and scowl at George who is grinning. "I've never burnt anything in my life and never received a complaint either so shut it."

He chuckles as I return my attention to the food. "Just trying to make light of the situation, 'cause you know this was _supposed _to be a fun family meal."

I roll my eyes. "Yes well now we have guests."

"We've never fussed this much over Harry before, plus we all know how much he likes our disfunctional family."

There's a knock at the door that no one seems to hear until...

**Harry POV**

**7:55pm**

I knock on the door. "Harry come on in, I'm just getting ready." I open the door to the flat and sit down on the sofa. Sam walks out in a suit. I laugh. "What I need to get dressed up, after all we're going to your girlfriends house for a meal."

"One, Ginevra is not my girlfriend, she just about classes as my ex and second of all, we're going to the burrow which is probably one of the messiest, most disfunctional houses there is. Go change into something more casual, idiot." I chuckle as he shakes his head and changes.

**The burrow **

**8:00pm**

"As punctual as ever Harry." I chuckle at Sam and knock on the door. "Just shut it alright."

"Samuel Fittleworth." We turn around. "Pleasure to see you again."

"What are you doing here Leah, if I remember correctly this was an invite for me and my mate."

"And if I remember correctly, Kinsley has me following you around."

"Stalkery isn't your greatest achievement." At least Sam's on my side. I get they want to keep an eye on me, but this is ridiculous, I'm with thirteen other people. The door swings open and all three of turn to see Herm standing in the doorway. "Hermione, it's a pleasure to see you. Oh... this is Samuel Fittleworth."

"Great, I'm glad you've arrived, Molly's been going insane."

I sigh. "She really doesn't have to make a fuss; it's no different to before."

"Try explaining that to the woman who considers you her son and hasn't seen you in five years."

Sam shakes his head. "Well, please anyway hurry up inside and put her mind to rest."

Me and Sam walk in. As I brush pass Hermione I whisper, "Please do not let her in."

"Oh Leah, it's ummm... wonderful to see you again. None of us were expecting you."

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything. I'm just here to make sure everything goes smoothly. I've already eaten so don't worry about it." Leah steps in after me...

We make our way to the living room and sit down. "Molly they're here."

Immediately molly rushes in and pulls me into one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Oh... Harry dear boy, it's lovely to finally..." she doesn't get to finish her sentence before fireworks start to explode around us. Sam just looks shocked while I'm laughing as molly releases me. "GEORGE WEASLEY, STOP THEM THIS INSTANT."

George walks in. "ahhhh, come on mum I had to make Harry's return big and exciting."

Angelina walks in from behind him. "Give it a rest George, your mum clearly isn't in the mood for your mess."

"Actually I was kind of enjoying the old havoc, great times we had mate. Is your business still booming?"

"Of course, although I have a mystery investor to thank for picking the shop up after the war."

Can I tell him it was me? "Well I'm sure they had good reasons."

"So who's the girlfriend?"

"Who? Oh um... George this is Leah my chaperone, not my girlfriend. Speaking of Leah." I turn from George and Angelina to George. "You can get going now, I mean you've made sure that I'm here and I'm sure Sam can make sure I get home alright."

"Oh nonsense you and Sam can stay here. Charlie can go in with Percy and you two can share his room."

I look at molly. "Thank you so much for your offer, molly me and Sam are grateful." I turn to Leah. "See I'm going to be fine so you can go."

"I ... I don't know."

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN LEAH, FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST LEAVE! NEITHER SAM NOR I WANT YOU HERE AND THERE IS NO DAM REASON FOR YOU TO STAY HERE!"

"Wow harry, such a pleasant way of speaking. Though if you're going to stay here, I need someone to give you _you-know-what!" _

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Sam. Leah just give them to Sam and leave, I've had enough of you around. I'm going to go outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air." I look to George. "George care to join me."

He nods and we leave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hermione POV**

**The burrow **

**8:03**

We all stand, not moving, looking at each other. Sam is the first to speak.

"Before you all say anything I have to apologise for the way Harry reacted it's just been hard for him to accept that they've given him freedom to take it away from him, also he's still trying to forget everything and it's kind of hard when you have people breathing down your neck making a fuss over something you don't want a fuss made of." We all just stare at him. "Speaking of which when Harry comes back, I must clarify the importance that neither Leah nor the past five years for him is mentioned."

"Do you have any idea, when he will come back." I ask.

He purses his lips. "Honestly, you can't tell. Sometimes he's walked for hours, other times he's walked outside and walked back in again. Harry remains unpredictable even two years later." He chuckles. "So it sounds like you know Harry pretty well."

"Well after you spend every hour with every day with each other for three years. You get to know the other man." We turn to look at the kitchen doorway. Harry and George are stood there. They chuckle at our faces. "Well, Sam shall we walk outside and do this all over again. I'm afraid that our entrance didn't go as smoothly as I had hoped."

We all chuckle. "Harry, why don't you formally introduce us to your friend."

Harry walks over and sits next to Sam and we all take seats. "Weasley's this is Samuel Fittleworth, we met not long after the battle of Hogwarts and has been well..." he looks at Sam, "one of my few friends for the past few years. Sam this is ..."

Sam cuts Harry off. "Hermione granger, muggle-born, fiancé to Ronald Weasley, or Ron." He points at us both. "If I remember correctly from what you told me, Ron and Hermione were your first friends and helped you with the ... What are they called again?"

Harry chuckles, "Horcux's mate."

"Right that's it. Anyway, Ron is second youngest Weasley, youngest male of six however. The youngest would be the only female and your ex." We all freeze; no one's talked of Harry and Ginny's relationship in five years. He points to Ginny. "Formal name of Ginevra, however that was scratched ages ago and everyone calls her Ginny." How does he know this much information about us? "Next is George..." He looks at George for a moment and then moves on. "After that you have Percy, Bill or William and Charlie. I'm sorry but I don't know which one of you is which, apart from Bill," he points at Bill, "who has a beautiful wife Fleur, French half-veela and two lovely daughters Victoire and Dominique."

"Well, I'm Charlie, nice to meet you Sam."

"And I am Percy."

"Oh, we need to wait for Andromeda and Teddy."

"Teddy?" Harry speaks with a hushed voice almost a whisper.

"Yes." Ginny speaks firmly. "You know while you've been who-knows-where, we have been doing things with your godson, we weren't aware that it wasn't allowed."

For the first time since he returned, Harry doesn't say anything; instead he just sits there, looking at his feet. Then suddenly, "You know Ginevra, my departure was never planned, can we just have a fun evening?"

Andromeda walks through the door. "H-h-Harry, pleasure to you again."

"Yes, I wish to make amends for my five years missing from Edwards' life. I know better than anyone what he's been through; at least he will have family open to tell him the truth and everything he wishes about his parents. However, I would like to try and be a better godfather from now on." He looks at her. "If you'll let me, that is."

She chuckles and gives him a hug. "I would be more than happy, but call him Teddy." He hugs her back.

Andromeda's the only one who has never had anything against harry _"He'll come back when he's ready to face the world again," _was all she ever said about him. We all asked why she never wondered why her grandsons' godfather had left him, but she just said _"If I've learnt anything about Harry is that he wouldn't leave without a reason especially when he sees so much resemblance between himself and Teddy." "But he's abandoned us, abandoned Teddy," _we'd say. _"That's how you see it. I see a man who's been through so much who has left for some reason. If he never returns, then so be it, but harry always has his reasons behind everything." _

**Harry POV**

"Thank you ever so much Andromeda, you are to kind." Thank goodness, someone's alright with me. "So where is he?"

"Who?" A little boy pops out from behind Andromeda.

"Teddy, I was just talking to your godfather."

I bend down to Teddy's height. "Hello, Teddy."

"B-b-but aren't you Harry Potter, everyone's been talking about you."

I smile weakly. "Yes I know they have been."

"They want to know where you've been. When I asked who you were all anyone told me was that you were my... my..."

"Godfather?"

"Yes, that's what they called you. What does it mean?"

"It means that I'm supposed to help look after you. I'm so, so sorry I haven't been here, but I've been away."

"Ok." He looks around. "GINNY!" He runs over to Ginny and I slowly stand up and turn around watching my godson so easily dismiss me and run to Ginny waiting with her arms open. She pulls him into a hug and lifts him up. "Hey little man, it's good to see you too," she says and starts to tickle him in her arms. Andromeda puts her hand on my shoulder. "He just needs to learn who you are. I know someday he will love you like Remus did."

"Dinner should be ready soon." Mrs Weasley cuts in.

"Hey Harry still got those once-in-a-century seeker skills?"

"You bet he has, George!" I smile at Sam and George.

"What about you, up for a game of Quidditch?" Ginny smirks. "What?"

Ginny puts Teddy down. "You should be careful who you ask to play Quidditch George, you're looking at the third best player there is. Shame you now coach at Hogwarts Fittleworth, from what I hear the national England team are missing you, best season they played was last year with you as keeper."

I look at Ginevra "You see the problem with telling him that is that he has a very big ego as it is, Sam doesn't need an even bigger ego."

Everyone laughs.

"Well, when something is as true as my _amazing talent_ you might as well say it."

"Why did you give up the job, Fittleworth?" Ginny asks.

"Yeah, if you're good enough to be on the national England team, why would you teach at Hogwarts?" Ron asks.

"Well um …." He looks at me and I shake my head. "My sister is moving back to England some point and something's have come up that are more important."

"But you must have been earning loads."

He chuckles. "Yes the pay was high, but when push comes to shove, being closer to home and in a not so dangerous job is more important this year."

"Right you got your broom with you?"

"Sadly I wasn't expecting to play quidditch, so no. Harry do you want to come with to get yours as well?"

"As long as you've been looking after my Sienna Storm, I'll come get them with you."

"Please, I've looked after it like my own, I feel offend you think I would treat it otherwise."

We apparate to Sams place.

George POV

"Did they just say that they have Sienna Storms?"

"I think they did."

"B-b-but Ginny you don't even have one do you?"

"No I have a Scarlet Falcon."

"Wow!"

"He is national team quality, probably got it for free."

"_You could play nationally as well. _You just chose not to."

"I know, but I happen to like the Hollyhead Harpies." Ginny crosses her arms.

"I know you do sis."

"Well excuse me, but I just have a basic Phantom Seeker."

"Lucky for you, we brought over the spares." We look to where Harry and Sam are now stood with eight Sienna Storms. "Anyone up for a game of quidditch?

**Author note: Sorry it's been mainly speech, but I'll make up for soon. **


End file.
